Happy Birthday Axelialea! XD
by LucyXLoke
Summary: This is a birthday present for Axelialea. Her birthday was on February 1. Happy birthday Tammy! XD BTW: I will make stories for authors if its their birthday. Just wanted to let you know. XD


**This story is to axelialea as a birthday gift. I hoped you had a great birthday axelialea! Her birthday was on Febuary 1. I will make some birthday stories for some authors so you'll never know if it's gonna be for ya. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

*In the forest*

"Great, I'm lost in the woods on my birthday. How nice.", said a brown-haired girl named Tammy. Today was Febuary 1, her birthday. She decided to take a walk in the forest and she got lost trying to find her way back. She suddenly heard a rustle in the trees. She was very scared and she was relived to see Sting. Sting and Tammy met on the beach. Sting was badly injured during a mission and he got separated from his partner Rouge. Tammy found him by the beach shore and healed him with her healing powers. Sting was very grateful that he spend most of his time with Tammy. She didn't mind, she actually loved the attention. Sting saved her from a rapist while she was out shopping.

"Hey Tammy, I came by here to say Happy birthday.", he said with a soft smile.

She blushed pink and smiled, "Thank you St-", she was cut off when she felt a pair of lips on her own.

Sting pulled away softly and bit Tammy's earlobe softly causing her to gasp softly. "And I want to give you your birthday present.", he said in a husky voice.

"S-S-Sting, ah!~", she moaned as he took off her white tank top and massaged her breast with kissing her neck.

"Are you enjoying this Tammy?", he said in a sultry voice.

"Y-yes, ah! F-feels good, mmm!~", she moaned.

He then took off her bra and her frilly black skirt. She was only wearing her panties, "Oh Tammy! Your breast are so firm.", he said as he sucked on her nipple, giving him a gasp from Tammy. "S-S-Sting, m-m-more!", she moaned as she was rubbing Sting's hard erection.

He groaned as Tammy rubbed him from his baggy pants. He continued to suck on both her nipples and giving her breast both ample attention. "T-T-Tammy, can I take you now? I need to know now! Please Tammy! Let me take you!", he said as he rubbed Tammy's pink panties, causing her to get wet.

"Y-yes Sting! I always wanted you to! Ever since I saw you hurt, I fell in love with you, please take me Sting!", she moaned taking off her panties, leaving her completely naked.

He smirked after what she said and he blushed seeing Tammy naked. He loved her ever since he saw her. He has felt the same way about her. The way her beautiful brown hair swayed in the breeze, the way she dressed was beautiful, and her eyes sparkled just the right way. "Alright.", was all he said as he ripped off his clothing. Tammy blushed after seeing how big Sting was. She wondered how he was gonna fit inside her.

She licked her lips and she sucked on his big dick. He groaned loudly pushing her head up and down, "Oh Tammy!", he growled as she swirled her tongue around his length. "T-T-Tammy! I'm coming!", he groaned as he climaxed in Tammy's mouth. She loved the bitter-sweet taste. "My turn, Tammy.~", he said in a purr. He pinned Tammy to the ground and growled at her hungrily. He then, blew at her flower softly causing her to whimper, "S-Sting! Don't tease me!", she moaned with a blushing face. He gave her a long lick, causing her to get wet. "A-A-Ahhh! Sting! M-More!", she moaned as Sting lapped up her juices. "Mmm~ You taste so good Tammy.", he purred and turned her around on her stomach.

"S-S-Sting, what are yo- AHHHH!", she gasped as she felt Sting's length inside her ass. "Damn Tammy! Do you always feel this tight!", he groaned as he thrust into Tammy's ass roughly.

"S-S-Sting! Ah! M-M-More! Ah!", she moaned at the sensation Sting was giving her.

"T-Tammy I'm close!", he groaned loudly. He didn't want to be the only one having fun so he rubbed her clit while thrusting into her.

"M-M-Me too! Ah!", she moaned as she climaxed with Sting.

"Arghh!", he groaned as he burst his load into Tammy's butt. It hurt her so much that she's not gonna be able to walk for a week, but Sting doesn't mind carrying her.

"S-Sting, can you make me yours?", she said with a blush.

Sting smirked and he nibbled her neck, earning him a soft moan from Tammy. He used some of his magic to make a mating mark to show the other dragonslayers including Rouge, that Tammy was taken by him. "You're mine and mine alone Tammy. Please don't ever leave me, my Tammy.", she said as he positioned himself so that his hard erection was close to her clit.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Sting.", she said as she kissed his lips.

"Its going to hurt but I promise it'll be better.", he said softly as he gave her a passionate kiss and he thrust into her slowly. She had tears in her eyes and Sting stopped and kissed her tears away. She nod to give Sting permission to continue. His thrust were more rougher and faster. She did bleed a little but she was getting use to the sensation.

"Sting! I'm close!", she moaned loudly.

"M-M-Me too! Shit Tammy! You're so warm and tight.", she groaned as he pinched Tammy's nipples causing her to go crazy. "AHHHH! Sting! More!", she moaned.

"TAMMYYYYYYYYY!", he groaned as he blast his hot seed inside her womb, "STINGGGGGGGG!", she moaned as she cummed.

They both were panting and covered with sweat. "Happy birthday Tammy.", he purred as he made more love bite on her body causing her to moan. "I guess this is the best birthday present ever.", she said with a soft smile.

The two love birds started round 2, and they rested on the cool forest grass. _'I wonder what the guild would think about this relationship'_, she thought as the two rested in the forest.

* * *

**There ya have it axelialea. I hope you're happy because I blushed like crazy writing the love scene. So anyways, please review and HAPPY BIRTHDAY AXELIALEA! XD Till next time, JA NE! =^.^= (BTW: I will be making birthday stories for you guys. I might be late or on time, it depends on the inspiration. So I hoped you enjoyed this, and if you didn't then I worked on this for nothing! I feel so perverted! Lol)**


End file.
